


Back in Wonderland

by Magical_Persona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Barry relives some of the first moments in Wonderland. I was inspired to write this by a lovely/unkind human on tumblr.





	Back in Wonderland

I was inspired to write this thanks to this post: [Right Here](https://typicallyvillainous.tumblr.com/post/162457430401/ok-barry-made-the-animus-bell)

The red coat watched as the three adventurers traveled through Wonderland. Wonderland. His creation. He shouldn’t have found the banter between the three as funny as he did. This was wonderland, but there was something about Merle and Magnus arguing over who had it worse that reminded him of the old times. The times before they landed on this planet. The time before the relics took over his every worry.

The mist was something else. He could use that. Through the trials he felt his gaze drifting toward the Umbrastaff. Even now, without his memories, Takko was clinging to Lup. For half a second Barry was tempted to reach for the staff, just to be close to something that reminded him of Lup. He tore his gaze away from the umbrella.

No. It wasn’t his to take. As much as he missed Lup, at least in this form he could remember her. Taako had nothing but the staff. Unbidden a memory of Lup and Taako starting a food fight in the Starblaster kitchen stirred. Laughter filled the air and the twins were smiling as Lup rubbed the icing of a cupcake in Taako’s hair. Barry pushed the memory away, still staring at the elf. No. Taako needed the umbrella. He had nothing. Barry remembered.

Barry looked at his skeletal hands. This was his creation. He had to do something. Too many people had lost their lives in this place. Now, his friends, the people he had traveled with for a hundred years were going to follow. He was more of a lover than a fighter, but his friends were in more danger than they realized. He was the only one who could protect them.

Their first fight went horribly. Though, it could have gone so much worse. They could have died. Still, he needed to find a way to communicate with them, but the real question was who would listen? Then the thought came to him like an eldritch blast. Magnus. Magnus was on his way to remembering who they were, the wayward heroes they had tried to be. But how? How was he supposed to tell Magnus he was here without alerting the elves in charge?

If they found out he was here he’d be done for. He wasn’t sure if they trusted him enough to protect him. It was better to stay hidden, all he had to do was get to the bell. Get the Animus Bell out of this torture chamber. He gritted his teeth as Taako had a piece of machinery pin him to the ground. Barry felt it like it was him being crushed. This was his fault. It was all his fault. He wanted to scream, to curse himself.

Look at what they had done to the world. They had created the relics. For what? To protect the world by introducing torture chambers for who knows how many people to just wander in? He was so angry he could feel himself trembling. He needed to protect his friends. He needed to save them, help them, but he couldn’t do a damned thing!

“Babe!” The voice broke through, bringing him to consciousness.

His eyes opened, struggling to adjust to the darkness of the room. Even being a litch it took his human eyes a moment to realize they could in fact see in the dark.

“Lup?” Barry’s voice was hoarse and he realized, as Lup wiped away the wetness on his cheeks, he was crying.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was softer now. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “A bad dream?”

Barry nodded, curling into his wife’s arms. “Wonderland.”

Lup’s face twisted between anger and pity before finally settling for understanding. It was amazing how that one word could bring everyone in their group to their knees even years later. She hated that place. It was the place where she nearly lost her brother and they very easily could have lost Magnus.

“It’s okay,” Lup said pulling Barry as close as she could. “It’s all over now.”

Barry shook his head. “I made that.  _ I _ made a torture chamber. People didn’t just die. They suffered. Everyone, you, Taako, Merle, Magnus, Lucritia. I did that to them.”

“We all made mistakes, Babe,” Lup said quietly. “We’re going to fix them.” She brushed his hair down, tucking his head under her chin. “It’ll be okay.”


End file.
